


Running Into People

by 100SleeplessNights



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Banter, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Public Display of Affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 19:36:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8909344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/100SleeplessNights/pseuds/100SleeplessNights
Summary: Draco doesn't watch where he's going.





	

“And then I dove down-“ Draco was in the middle of recounting the last Quidditch match between Slytherin and Ravenclaw to his friends while walking backwards towards the Great Hall when he suddenly ran into something. He was about to complain to whoever had ran into him - because surely they had seen him walking there and should’ve had stepped out of his way – when his thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice.

“Hey,” Harry drawled and if it wasn’t unfair how quickly Harry had adapted his own trademark drawl and used it against him, he didn’t know what was.

“Oh. Hey. What are you doing here?” he asked, trying to sound nonchalant. Apparently he wasn’t very successful because he could hear Harry grinning even before he answered.

“I’m keeping you from accidentally passing the Great Hall.”

“Thanks oh so very much, my saviour,” Draco drawled and turned in Harry’s loose embrace. Their following conversation didn’t need any spoken words.

_Can I kiss you?_ Harry asked with a cocked head and a hesitant smile.

Draco’s raised eyebrow was a challenge. _If you dare._

Harry frowned. _I thought you were the one who wanted to keep this secret?_

The corner of Draco’s mouth quirked upward. _Maybe I don’t anymore_.

Harry raised an eyebrow as well. _If you say so_.

Then he leaned up, wrapped his hands around Draco’s neck and pulled him down into a kiss. Draco kissed him back eagerly, for the first time not caring who saw them.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: [@asexual-lovegood](http://asexual-lovegood.tumblr.com/)


End file.
